1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel additives for functional fluids that are derived from a norbornyl reactant and O,O-dialkyldithiophosphoric acids. It has been discovered that these additives improve the extreme pressure, antiwear and antioxidant properties or functional fluids, e.g., lubricants and fuels, for use in internal combustion engines and the machinery of motorized vehicles.
2. State of the Art
O,O-Dialkyldithiophosphoric acid adducts of a norbornene reactant have been disclosed in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,209, various dialkyldithiophosphoric acid esters of norbornene reactants are disclosed as possessing good insecticidal, fungicidal and miticidal properties. It is also disclosed that these compounds have properties rendering them useful as corrosion inhibitors, plasticizing agents, lubricating oil additives and flotation agents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,105 discloses various diesters and/or ester lactones of norbornene and norbornane systems which are useful as seal swell additives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,258, a transmission fluid is disclosed comprising an alkylene oxide adduct of a phosphosulfurized-N-(hydroxyalkyl)alkenyl succinimide.
Insecticidal alkoxy and haloalkoxyphenol-phosphinyloxy and phosphinothioloxy-1,3-isoindoledones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,175.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,002, dialkyldithiophosphoric acid esters of succinimides are disclosed as being adaptable for various uses such as insecticides, fungicides, plasticizers, corrosion inhibitors, flotation agents, and petroleum additives.
Diesters of 1,3-bis(carboxymethyl)adamantanes which are useful as oiling agents for synthetic fibers as a synthetic lubricating oil bases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,473.
None of the foregoing disclosures teach the norbornyl dialkyldithiophosphoric acid adducts of the present invention utilized as extreme pressure agents and antiwear agents for functional fluids to be used in internal combustion engines and the machinery of a motorized vehicle.